International Truck of the Year
The International Truck of the Year (ITOY) is an annual award made by the international transport sector. Each year an expert jury, consisting of leading, authoritative specialist journalists, selects the International Truck of the Year from the new vehicles appearing on the European market. Awards 2014 award 2013 Volvo FH16 with 116 votes, 11 ahead of DAF's New XF with 105. In third position was Mercedes-Benz’s Arocs range of construction vehicles, while Scania's new Streamline was fourth. 2013 award Iveco Stralis Hi-Way with 138 votes, 31 ahead of Mercedes Benz Antos with 107. In third position Ford Otosan’s New Cargo, while the Mitsubishi Fuso Canter 4x4 was fourth. 2012 award Mercedes-Benz new Actros with 161 points win the award. Second is with 67 points Tatra Phoenix and third with 50 points Scania Euro 6. 2011 award Mercedes-Benz new Atego lifts 2011 International Truck of the Year trophy (127 points), triumphing over Volvo's FM/FMX Series (82 points) and Scania's longhaul V8 (45 points). 2010 award The Scania R-series with 114 points won the award. The runners-up were the Volvo FH16 with 60 points and the MAN TGL/TGM with 46 points. 2009 award The Mercedes-Benz Actros III won the award. 2008 award The presentation of the 2008 International Truck of the Year award took place at the European Road Transport Show in Amsterdam on 2007-10-27. Truck of the Year 2008 are the MAN TGX and the MAN TGS.http://www.man-mn.com/de/media/Pressemeldungen/show_press.jsp?id=142189 2007 award The DAF XF 105 with 86 points won the award. The runners-up were the Renault Premium Route with 61 points and the Volvo FL with 31 points. 2006 award The MAN TGL won the award. 2005 award The award was won by the Scania R-series. 2004 award The award was won by the Mercedes-Benz Actros II. 2003 award The award was won by the Iveco Stralis. 2002 award The DAF LF was chosen for the award, giving it 87 points. The runners-up were the Volvo FH12 with 80 points and the Renault Magnum with 29 points. 2001 award The award was won by the MAN TGA. 2000 award The award was won by the Volvo FH. 1999 award The award was won by the Mercedes-Benz Atego. 1998 award The award was won by the DAF 95XF. 1997 award The award was won by the Mercedes-Benz Actros I. 1996 award The award was won by the Scania 4-series. 1995 award The award was won by the MAN F2000. 1994 award The award was won by the Volvo FH. 1993 award The award was won by the Iveco EuroTech. 1992 award The award was won by the Iveco EuroCargo. 1991 award The award was won by the Renault AE Magnum. 1990 award The award was won by the Mercedes Benz SK. 1989 award The award was won by the Scania 3-series. 1988 award The award was won by the DAF 95. 1987 award The award was won by the MAN F90. 1986 award The award was won by the Volvo FL. 1985 award The award was won by the Mercedes-Benz LN2. 1984 award The award was won by the Volvo F10. 1983 award The award was won by the Renault G260/290. 1982 award The award was won by the Ford Cargo. 1981 award The award was won by the Leyland T45. 1980 award The award was won by the MAN 321. 1979 award The award was won by the Volvo F7. 1978 award The award was won by the MAN 280. 1977 award The award was won by the Seddon Atkinson 200. Notes External links * International Truck of the Year *ITOY awards 1977-2008 Category:Commercial vehicle awards